Mr Brad
by Makoto Kudou
Summary: You'll see why its under fantasy... ;)


Mr. Brad

AN: I don't really know what inspired me to write this. Quite frankly, I don't want to know. I just hope you like it.

warnings: male sex, bondage, talk of masturbation, randomly naming genitals, blah blah... hehehe...

disclaimer: song is to © dr. seuss, characters are to© koyasu takehito. i hope you like it XD

~!@#$%^&*()_++_()*&^%$#@!~

Brad sighed as he came home from meeting a client, dusting the snow off his black winter coat, before undoing it and hanging it up. he set his briefcase on the table, and suddenly looked up, facing Schuldich, who was decked out in the most unlikeliest of outfits- a black fishnet teddy, with little black wings and black gloves, black knee high boots, and even a black garter. Brad stared, as Schuldich stood straight, his hands on his hips, a smile curving his red painted lips. Opening his mouth, Schuldich began to sing, softly.

"You're a fine one, Mr. Brad.  
You really have appeal...  
You make me stiff like a cactus, your charm is unreal, Mr. Braaa~ad!  
I'm your little bad boy with an... unrivaled zeeeeeal!!!"

Growing afraid, even though he knew damn well Schuldich was unarmed, Brad began backing out of the kitchen, only to bump into someone behind him in the living room entrance. He turned, facing the last person he expected, wearing clothing similar to Schuldich, only.... white. The tawny green-eyed killer opened his mouth, singing slowly, eyes glittering over his sunglasses.

"You're my master, Mr. Brad,   
You've ripped me a bigger hole!  
My ass is full of your semen, you have my spit on your dick, Mr. Braaa~ad!  
I wanna fuck you to the ground with a... 9 1/2 inch poooooole!!!"

Brad's terror was growing, and he shoved past Yohji, keeping a constant watch on him as Schuldich stood by his side, slowly wrapping his arms around Yohji's waist. Brad turned, hearing someone on the stairs, and saw yet another figure in white, hand stroking the railing as if it were a precious erection. He shook chocolate hair from his dark eyes, before singing.  
"You're a hot one, Mr. Brad,   
Your spunk is in my smile,   
You have all the tender sweetness with a dominatrix style, Mr. Braaa~ad!"  
Given a choice between the two of them I'd take the-" here, Ken took off a glove and slapped his own ass with it, "dominatrix styyyyyyle!!!!!"

Brad could only feel this day would be worse, and he made a mad rush past the advancing men, down to the one place where he knew he'd be safe. Farfarello was curled up in a corner of his cell, wearing his straightjacket, and ignoring Brad. Brad closed the door, but didn't lock it, in case Farfarello snapped. He heard the rustling of clothing, then the sound of the straight jacket falling. Then... a voice.  
"You're so much hotter, Mr. Brad,   
You're the king of sinful sex,   
Your cock's a fat cucumber with spunk released in shots, Mr. Braaa~ad!,   
I wanna make a sex sandwich with you and the other guys, complete with special saaaaaauce!!!!" 

Now poor Brad was downright terrified. So far, four men, two on his own team, one missing an eye and his sanity, were singing to him to the tune of an old Christmas song. He immediately shoved the door open, finding that Farfarello was even more terrifying dressed in black lingerie. He shoved past the three who had followed him downstairs, zipping up the steps and leaping into his room, falling onto the floor in front of his bed. There was silence, then a deep sensual voice.

"You lubricate me, Mr. Braaaaad....  
With a super-slick vaseliiiiine...  
I love your erected penis and how hard you suck my cock, Mr. Braaa~ad!" Brad finally gained the courage to sit up and peek over his bed, staring dead on at a redhead with violet eyes, perched on his bed like a precious white-clothed gem on a large satin pillow.

"Your ass is an appealing tunnel overflowing with the most delectable assortment of hot white liquid imaginable spilling out in large wet gloooobs!!!" Brad heard the door open, and turned, realizing he was trapped between four rock-hard bodies, and a hot face. He was fucked. And not in a good way. They all advanced on him, Aya leaning forward, crawling on the bed towards him, eyes riveted on the American, as all theirs were.  
"You're a wild one, Mr. Brad,   
You're a sexy, horny, fuck,   
Your laundry is full of jizzed-in socks, our asses are full of your spunk, Mr. Braaa~ad!  
The three words that best describe you are as follows, and we quote, 

"Super-"

They were almost to him, Yohji running his hands up Brad's chest, Farfarello licking at his fingers, Schu rubbing himself against his leg, Aya reaching out to grab him, Ken undoing his pants-

"Sexy-"

He was drowning in their gloved arms and booted legs and red mouths now, his clothes being removed slowly so as not to wreck them- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Brad sat up in bed, heart going a mile a minute. He looked outside, the room bathed in deep grey, snow falling thick from the sky. He put a hand on his head, groaning. What a shocking dream that had been.. at least it was more shocking than hot, because he didn't have an erection to worry abo- he looked around slowly at the bed, the several nude bodies under the covers with him, realizing slowly it wasn't a dream...

~!@#$%^&*()_++_()*&^%$#@!~ FIN

So did you like it?! XD bwahahaha... please review! I know you needed your mass orgy!


End file.
